With the increase in demand for broadband communications and services, telecommunication service providers are continually challenged to provide the fastest and most reliable service to their customers to accommodate a wide variety of applications and services. Not surprisingly, a vast interconnection of data networks has emerged to support these applications and services. However, traditionally, such networks are static, in terms of allocation of network resources. In other words, any fluctuation or variation in resource demand can undermine statically engineered network resources. A key factor in the variability of network resources is the fact that user devices (e.g., smartphones, laptops, tablet computers, etc.) are mobile in nature, and thereby imposes variable demand on the network depending on the mobility of the users. Such mobility can be unpredictable, and thus, static network architectures are ill-suited. Moreover, the inflexibility of these static networks is further exposed by the fact that over-utilized links introduce congestion points that can result in delays in the delivery of data or even loss of data.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to accommodate the mobile nature of sophisticated services and applications and to avoid network congestion.